


I Miss you Zayn

by Crazy4LiamPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Liam-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4LiamPayne/pseuds/Crazy4LiamPayne
Summary: based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyR8AJdzuic in Liam POV





	I Miss you Zayn

Liam POV

How did I not know when we did the press conference that day for Made in the AM there would be questions about Zayn leaving I had wanted to hide under my toy story blanket and cry I was still hurting over Zayn leaving and trying not to cry so Louis and I told each other jokes to pass the time and when Louis talked about Zayn I was sad and put my head down and was so broken I didn't cry till afterwards and made it back to my room before the Tears had fell down my face , Louis came to my room few hours later and said "you okay Payno" I said No Tommo I'm still hurt 9 months later after he left 9 months without Zayn it has been bad for me" I say while i'm crying Louis could see the hurt in my eyes.

and how red they were from the tears falling down my face Louis texted Niall and Harry to help him comfort me "Tommo i'm okay i'll be okay soon " I say and he says" no you wont Payno I know you call him you need to let Zayn go but your not going to ".

I say "why Tommo what if I still love him" I feel like i'm gonna be sick and lay down trying to sleep while Louis lets Harry and Niall into my room and they order room service but I don't eat cause I feel like im gonna be sick and run to bathroom then few minutes later I come out.

then Louis looks at me and says" you okay Payno" I say "No Tommo I just got sick " and fall to floor and Niall helps me up and Louis says "Payno why don't we watch batman that will take your mind off Zayn for a bit" .

I go and say okay but go and call him while the others get comfy in my room and I dial that number I always have saved in my phone "hi Zayn" I say after he answers while tears fall down my face he says " hi babe you okay" I start sniffling and say" no i'm not Louis told me to let you go but I cant let my boyfriend go I miss you so much and its hurting me to breakup but you know i'm yours after i'm done promoting the album with the boys .

Zayn says " I know babe i'm proud of you " I say "why all I do is cry and be broken hearted too" Zayn says "because Liam I love you so much and have presents waiting here for you if you want them" I laugh and say " of course you know I do love presents from you my Zayn your my forever who I miss so much right now" I say while wiping my eyes " guess I better let you go so watch batman with the boys" he says " I sniffle "no Zayn I rather talk to you I CANT LET YOU GO " I say so tommo can hear me "babe i'm bringing a present to you while I come to see you" I go quiet then say " your coming to see me I love you so much babe" Zayn says " I cant bear to be a day or more away from my life " i'm your life babe" I say he giggles "yes liam babe and im at the door let me in" I hang up and open the door and see the love of my life right here with me and hugging me and Zayn goes on one knee after I open his present and see its a ring " Liam I love you will you marry me?".

I start crying when I see it has purple in the ring and say "Yes Zayn I will marry you" and kiss him "oh my god no" I hear Louis say and he tells harry and niall im engaged to Zayn they facepalm


End file.
